Vespasian
Character and Background *equestrian origin, rather''' undistinguished family background''' *'military success built his career'; served under Claudius in Britain, and then in 67 was sent to Judea to deal with the Jewish Revolt there. Importance of his rise *people were anxious to avoid civil war (old memories of the proscriptions of Pompey, Caesar, Sulla) *Year of the Four Emperors showed tremendous lack of interal stability; fragility of Empire. *his coming to power shows''' shift in requirements for emperor', was '''all ultimately about cultivating loyalty of the army (like in the LATE REPUBLIC)' **although the still unsolved succession problem was to plague Roman politics for a long time, what with the Senate, the Praetorians, the Army, and the People all at loggerheads and without legal precedent for imperial succesion *he was the first provincial emperor, revealed a shift in politics such that provinces desired and could have a say in imperial politics, looking for their own benefit (tax breaks, etc) Beginning Vespasian ended up as the victor after the Year of the Four Emperors, after Panonian troops defeated Vitellius while Vespasian was still in Judea. He ruled from 69-79AD. *'The Senate and the people recognize that there will be no return to the Republic'; institutes and legalizes the office of Princpes in the lex de imperio Vespasiani **'names and lists specific powers of Princeps' **for the first time takes title of ''imperator, as opposed to princeps ***very unlike Augustus, who stayed away from military associations (''imperator is a military title) **centrally different from maius imperium ''and ''auctoritas of Julio-Claudians (amorphous, informal powers); Vespasian dynasty bound in legal power vs. personal authority *invites senators and equites back into the imperial administration; move away from Claudius' use of freedmen (and Nero's) **many Romans empowered to participate in government; nurtures a better relationship between emperor and Senate In general, Vespasian distances himself from Julio-Claudians (senate and equites empowered, legal principate), but has dynastic interests of his own. *He opens up the Domus Aurea to the public; reworks statue of Nero to Helios *'starts on anti-Nero propaganda campaign'; tries to cast Nero as a tyrant and he as a saving hero *'Starts construction of Collosseum' Military Engagements First Jewish Revolt was very problematic situation for Vespasian. Jews weren't fighting in traditional form, fought with guerria tactics (more like Fabius Maximus used against Hannibal). Complicating the situation were internal sects battling with one another. Titus, Vespasian's son, successfully breaks into Jerusalem and destroys the Temple, which is never rebuilt. *'Significant pockets of resistance remained' in Judea (particularly at the siege of Masada; which ended in the Jews' there committing a massive suicide). *Romans beginning to have''' to deal with religious groups'; and '''sharply distinguish between Jews and Christians'. *Jewish population was decimated *'proselytizing prohbitied' *'Jews weren't required to make sacrifices to emperor' (though Christians and other religions were) **eventually becomes means by which Christians are persecuted Policies generally postively described as a good emperor *'stations conscripted military men in provinces other than their home' *institutes the''' first paid professorship: Quintillian'; education given status and importance *'increases taxes', needs to fund building projects and military campaigns, '''but spares doctors and educator's, doesn't spare the wealthiest (senators, etc) **'building projects as employers for poor'; celebrated for this *'expands the civil bureaucracy'; needs to fill office to manage growing empire